deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage
Jonathan Carlton, AKA Johnny Cage, is one of the main protagonists from the Mortal Kombat series. He appeared in the 111th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, where he fought against Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series. He was voiced by Kieran Flitton. History Johnny Cage is a Hollywood movie star who, in both timelines, decided to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament to prove himself as a fighter. In the original timeline, he was killed in the Battle of Armageddon when he and the rest of the Forces of Light were battling the Forces of Darkness. In the current timeline, he survived the Invasion of Earthrealm after Raiden had defeated Shao Kahn and eventually married Sonya Blade. However, after their daughter, Cassie, was born, Johnny and Sonya split up due to the latter mostly focusing on her work and spending less time with her family. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Jonathan Carlton * Height: 182 cm | 6’0” * Weight: 86 kg | 190 lbs * Filmography: 24 Karate Gold, 7 Poisons, Aquatic Assault, Break Nose Mountain, Cage Match, Cage Rage, Celebrity Smash TV, Citizen Cage, Dragon Fist, Dragon Fist 2, Every Dog Has It’s Day, Exiting The Dragon of Death, Fight Dirty, Fly High, HWAAAAA!!, Iron Claw, Massive Strike, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Ninja Mime, Ninja Mime 2, Ninja Mime 3, Ninja Mime 4, Ninja Priest, Power Rangers, Son of Dragon Fist, Sudden Violence, The Gist of My Fist, Time Smashers, Tommy Scissorfists, Who's That?, Worlds Most Wanted, Wu Shu, You Got Caged. Techniques * Plasmic Bolt * Shadow Kick * Shadow Uppercut * Eclipse Kick * Nut Breaker * Fatalities: ** Head Pop ** Torso Rip ** Super Split Punch * Red Shadow Mode * When near-death, his power increases Feats * Chopped through diamond * Dodged point-blank gunfire * Fell 15 metres out of a helicopter * Tanked Sub-Zero’s Ice Freeze * Ancestral power matches restricted gods * Beat Baraka, who is bulletproof, multiple times * Defeated Reptile, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Shinnok DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * You recording? Yeah? Okay! We're at the F-Zero Grand Prix, snagging some clips for my latest flick! That guy there? That's who I'll be playing! Yeah, you're looking at the next Captain Falcon! It's gonna be a pretty sweet gig for --'' * ''Did you say YOU'RE the next Falcon? Uhh, yeah? * You wanna go?! Let's dance! * You know what they say, all's fair in show business. * Whoopsie! * You sports-types really take auditions seriously! * So cool! * Am I good enough for you now? Gallery johnny_cage_m3k.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Nut-Punch.gif|The Nut Punch LsU81 Cage.jpg|Johnny's Aura 262AA150-3AF0-458E-BB67-DBB04A845483.gif|Shadow Kick CAD2BF68-C2F4-4A8B-B734-112F6992FFF8.jpeg|Plasmic Energy Bolt 86B3DF1B-3CB5-492B-9B6D-F468DFED1D7B.png|Red Shadow Kick 63211C55-CB36-4B7C-BF67-8C1DF1B345BF.jpeg|Eclipse Kick 3685166C-80E2-4660-AC92-ED466A6A0519.gif|Mimic Trivia * Johnny is the eighth Mortal Kombat character to appear, after Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero, and with the next one being Sindel. ** He is the second Mortal Kombat character whose name doesn’t start with S, after Raiden. ** He is also the first Mortal Kombat character with a voice actor with the next one being Sindel. ** He is the fourth Mortal Kombat character to lose, after Shang Tsung, Raiden and Sektor with the next one being Sindel. * Johnny is the seventh Fighting Game character to fight against a non-Fighting Game character, after Zangief, Riptor, Raiden, Blanka, Nightmare and Dan Hibiki, and with the next one being Sindel. ** He is the second Mortal Kombat character to do so, after Raiden, and with the next one being Sindel. ** He is also the fifth one to lose, after Riptor, Raiden, Nightmare and Dan Hibiki with the next one being Sindel. * Johnny Cage is one of the few combatants to mention his opponent's name. References * Johnny Cage on Wikipedia * Johnny Cage on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ki Users Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Metahumans